


Bad Girl And Goth Girl In Love

by RosaKei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is mentioned - Freeform, F/F, One-Shot, and Jean - Freeform, and Reiner, hope this isnt bad, mikannie - Freeform, so is Bertholdt, trying to get rid of writer's block sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaKei/pseuds/RosaKei
Summary: Annie Leonhart and Mikasa Ackerman talk about their relationship. Annie wonders when they will come out, Mikasa is hesitant. Regardless, they are there to comfort one another and soothe eah other's worries.One-Shot.Based On the Attack On Titan Highschool AU/ Spin-off where Annie is a Bad Girl and Mikasa is a Goth.





	Bad Girl And Goth Girl In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please read End Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

* * *

It was the weekend, and for one reason or another, Annie found herself in her girlfriend's room, idly strumming her beloved guitar. "I can't think of anything …" The blonde groaned, annoyed. She had been trying to compose an original piece for the past hour—but to no avail, nothing came to mind.

"You always say that, but you always manage to come up with something nice to listen to in the end." Mikasa responded before she proceeded to wipe off the dark red lipstick she wore.

" _Shocking._ The Goth girl doesn't make a reference to her precious _'Dark Lord'_ or _'Twilight'_ in her response. That's rare." Annie taunted, a scoff following soon after. Mikasa blushed in embarrassment, she felt personally attacked—and out of people, it was by her _girlfriend_. "S-Shut up!" She retorted as she turned herself away from her mirror, and focused at the blonde who sat on her bed with an unapologetic expression. And that just ticked off Mikasa even more. "Don't you dare insult the Dark Lord like that! And I'll have you know, Twilight is—"

"— _and the Goth is back."_ Annie sighed, before noticing that the raven had removed around half of her makeup by now. Till now, it still bewildered Annie— the fact that Mikasa wore makeup to school or to outings, that is. For one thing, _Mikasa Ackerman did not need the makeup._ She had flawless skin, and surprisingly no eye bags despite the fact that she would tend to stay up late at night to watch her precious horror films. Hell, puberty was probably generous to Mikasa to let her skip the acne phase of life.

"You know, you don't have to wear makeup. You look beautiful without it." Annie remarked bluntly. This wasn't the first time she dropped a comment like that to Mikasa—and yet, the raven still blushed, as if it was a new revelation.

"I… I… It just makes me feel comfortable." Mikasa murmured quietly, before she turned back, looking at the reflection of herself that the mirror showed. Granted, Mikasa still couldn't exactly see what beauty Annie would often refer to, and she did have her insecurities. But, that wasn't the only reasons as to why she'd pretty herself up like that.

Her makeup just gave a perfect touch to her entire gothic style—and it made her feel comfortable.

"I know, I know… it's your comfortable style." Annie said, before she looked at her girlfriend up and down. Her choice of clothes and accessories was nothing new. Her dull purple shirt that matched with her knee-length pleated tartan red skirt. Her black stockings that were similar to Annie's—except that they weren't ripped like how Annie's was. And of course, her accessories. Her necklace and earrings—both with a cross, and there was no forgetting or missing the _'spikey'_ choker she wore. These fashion choices of Mikasa, was what led her to be labelled as a Goth at school. Well, Mikasa wasn't really bothered by it—even if goths were the known _'losers'_ in school, along with the nerds and geeks. Annie didn't care for the labels as well. _Who had time to give a shit how the school's 'monarchy' worked anyway?_

Though, the idea of Mikasa being ranked as a _'loser'_ would often make the blonde laugh, because she was very certain that if the raven were to change her style into something more… _'Trendy'_ , she'd definitely be able to give Historia, who was labelled as _'Queen Bee'_ , a run for her money.

Though, Annie didn't mind. She didn't care how Mikasa dressed, nor how she looked. Those weren't the aspects of her that she fell for. And she would always make sure that she knew that.

"… Do you not like my style…?" Mikasa asked quietly, before removing her eyeliner.

"Mikasa, I told you many times already. I don't care what you wear. I don't care how you dress." Annie sighed, before her tone softened, along with her crystal blue orbs, "… Those weren't the things that attracted me to you in the first place."

Mikasa's cheeks flustered for the third time, causing Annie to inevitably let out a little grin—it was these little reactions from her that really made the blonde…amused, in a good way.

Before she gave Mikasa a chance to speak, Annie continued—but, she switched to a different topic. "I know this is sudden, and I know that you don't like talking about this..." She started, before continuing, "But… when are we going to be public about our relationship? We can't hide this forever."

Truth be told, the two lovebirds had been dating in secret for nearly a year. In school, they went their separate ways, Mikasa who went with Armin and Eren, while Annie would… hang around alone in school, occasionally taking part in conversation with Reiner or Bertholdt. And whenever they crossed paths, they did talk—but it wasn't the sort of talk that lovers would make. At most, if there were others around, their conversation would be one of acquaintances. Nothing suspicious of the sorts.

At first, Annie was fine with that—with people not knowing, with people unaware. But then, she slowly grew agitated with the way Jean would look at Mikasa with such… _want and desire._ She wanted him to know that she already belonged to someone—to her, and _only_ her. Not to mention, they lived in a small town. The chances of bumping into a classmate during one of their dates was relatively high, and it had happened before. And of course, they had to act like strangers and whatnot, who just so happened to have coincidentally bump into one another.

Annie was okay of all these at first, but then she began to find herself wanting more—this desperate side of her truly irritated her, but she couldn't help it. Even if she never said it out loud, she wanted to be able to express her affection towards Mikasa without the need to worry about being exposed.

Unfortunately, Mikasa had differing opinions, and she had her reasons of wanting to keep their relationship quiet. She had conservative parents who always worked overseas, Annie too. The only difference was that Annie couldn't give two shits of what her father would think, but Mikasa did.

Then, there was her brother, Levi Ackerman. Annie honestly didn't think that he would care about his sister dating someone of the same gender. The opinion Annie formed on Levi was that he was a… _'I don't give a fuck'_ sort of person. But Mikasa begged to differ. Though she never confirmed it with her brother who was currently studying in a university, she was confident that he wouldn't like the relationship she had with Annie.

"… I… We've talked about this." Mikasa sighed quietly, "Now's… not the time."

Annie blinked her eyes, before she set her guitar aside. She should've expected her answer, it had always been the same after all. "I don't like the way Jean looks at you, you know?" Annie mentioned, "If we came out, he would probably fuck off."

Mikasa scoffed, "We don't have to do that… I'm conjuring up a curse with the Dark Lord for that. A sort of repellent to… get him away." Once again, Mikasa's goth-like response didn't hesitate to bring a grin to Annie's lips, who then let out a chuckle soon after. The way she sounded so serious about it, definitely seemed humorous to Annie. Though, she did actually hope that what she said was true. "Is that so? Tell me when you're done with it… that Jean-repellent would come in useful."

"What about you? It isn't just Bertholdt who looks you at that sort of way now." Mikasa spoke, as she undid her two ponytails, setting her hairbands aside. "Even… Armin likes you."

"Jealous?" Annie unhesitatingly teased, "You're not going to make an Armin-repellent now, are you? Isn't he your friend?"

"Of course I won't! But Bertholdt…" Mikasa murmured, trailing off as the blonde let out another brief chuckle. "You can _curse_ him all you want, I don't mind." She joked. Annie had been fully aware of both Armin's and Bertholdt's little crush on her. And to be honest, she didn't know what they found so attractive in her. Hell, she didn't even know what Mikasa found attractive in her either, but one way or another, fate brought them together and here they were… _as lovers_. On another note, she did pity Mikasa a little. The raven would often tell her about how her nerdy little friend would simply gush over her—and it must've been hard for her not to tell him that she wasn't available for him to _'gush over'_. Plus, she pitied how she had to lie to her dear friend about their relationship—Mikasa didn't enjoy being untruthful to those whom she cared about after all. Yet ironically, it was her who didn't want their relationship to be known.

"But you could at least tell your brother about us," Annie commented, "I hate having to be so _friendly_ with you whenever he's around the house. _We're not just friends_ , after all."

Mikasa flinched slightly, before biting her lip—acting all nervous, all glum. It was always this particular topic that got her gloomy or paranoid. Annie didn't like seeing her this down, but she didn't want to keep running away. Because unlike Mikasa, she could see that there was no running away of being found out in the end.

"… If he found out I was dating you, he might tell our parents and then practically erase me from his memory…" The dark-haired female grumbled. In Mikasa's brain, she truly thought that Levi would feel disgusted by her if he ever found out that she had a girlfriend. Even if Annie denied it, she still remained firm in that opinion. They were brought up by the same conservative parents, even if Mikasa wasn't completely influenced by her parent's opinions—who could say the same for Levi? Not to mention, if he told her parents of such news, she would immediately start packing her bags because she knew that they'd kick her out of the house.

Besides, as agitating as her parents could be… she _couldn't_ fully despise them to the core. They were still the people who brought her up… sort of.

She didn't want to lose her family, or become non-existent in their eyes. Not to mention, she was already edging towards their bad side. The reason for that would be the way that she had chosen to dress and the things she decided to like. Her parents had hoped for their only daughter to grow up looking like one of those dolls you could pick up at a toy-store—Elegant, wearing a pink fluffy dress and definitely _not_ going for the gothic side of life. Of course, there was nothing wrong with wearing pink, fluffy dresses… it just wasn't Mikasa's thing.

_It just wasn't Mikasa._

Annie's eyes softened when she noticed how her girlfriend's expression shifted to something looking trouble and even worried. "Come here." She spoke softly, as her hand signalled her over. Mikasa took a glimpse towards her direction, and she didn't need to be called twice to go over to her, sitting next to her on her bed.

Instantly, Annie's hand intertwined with Mikasa's—gripping them ever so tightly and reassuringly. "It's okay." She started off. "I'm just saying, you told me so much of that brother of yours, how he would tend to rebel against your parents… how he wasn't really what your parents wanted him to be. Not to mention, he wasn't against your gothic choice of fashion and stuff… so why would he be against us? … _What are you so afraid of, Mikasa?_ "

Mikasa bit her lip, as she took a deep breath while her eyes eased shut. _What was she afraid of?_ That was a hard question to answer. Because although she knew what terrified her, she didn't want to say it. She didn't want to be reminded of those possible consequences if she were to be exposed. "I don't know," was all she managed to say.

"Hey…" The blonde cooed softly, before she leaned forward, her forehead touching the raven's. "I know you really hate talking about these things. But as your girlfriend, I don't want to pretend that running away and avoiding will solve everything—because it won't. One day… you're going to have to make a choice…" Annie trailed off, Mikasa's eyes slowly opened once again. Her obsidian orbs met her crystal blue hues—and she couldn't help but find herself hypnotised by them. They were just so beautiful. "…what sort of choice?" She asked, almost too innocently. Maybe she knew the answer, _the choice_. But she didn't want to admit it.

" _Your family or me._ " Annie remarked, getting straight to the point. "It may come down to that, if… you know, they… don't accept this." Annie spoke, and her lips remain parted, as if she wanted to say more… yet nothing came out. And Mikasa knew why. The raven gripped her hand tighter, in the same comforting manner Annie had. "I will choose you." She said confidently, almost as if she had read the worries swimming in her mind. "Even if I don't want to lose my family… or even friends… when that time comes, I will still choose you. Because I love you, and most of all, I can't bear to lose you." Mikasa confessed, a little smile crawling to her lips.

Truly, her words meant so much to Annie. Mikasa meant so much to her. She appreciated her so much, and she couldn't help but fall in love with her again and again, day after day the moment she woke up. Of course, she never told Mikasa this verbally… it was embarrassingly cheesy, and she was sure she knew that already anyway.

Annie sighed softly, her smile growing more before she suddenly pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her down. "So, you love me more than your _'Dark Lord'_ , little _'Twilight'_ show or that goth-y book you always carry around?" She taunted playfully, causing a chuckle from the raven whose eyes were still fixated on the blonde's soothing blue hues. She could never stop admiring them. "Of course, of course… and you love me more than your beloved guitar, do you?"

"Hmmm… Well…"

"Hey!" Mikasa pouted just slightly, causing a small laugh from Annie before she bent down closely to her. "You should already know my answer."

And before Mikasa could respond, Annie's lips pressed against the raven's, taking them gently first—as she always did. Despite her seemingly threatening and _'Bad Girl'_ persona, she could be quite soft and even nice… but only to a few people—and one of those people was Mikasa, who didn't hesitate to return the kiss, and even deepen it.

Her hands slowly wrapped Annie's back as the blonde shifted closer to her during their heated kiss. However, just as Annie was about to let her tongue have a taste, they heard the sound of footsteps getting louder, as well as a familiar voice. " _Brat? You here?_ "

_It was Levi._

Without a word, Annie had automatically gotten off Mikasa, and went to get her guitar while Mikasa quickly went back to her table at the corner to remove the rest of her makeup. This wasn't the first time that they were interrupted, and well, they were pretty fast and prepared in their methods to not get caught. Did they planned or practice this? Probably.

The door opened, with Levi leaning against the entrance as his eyes took notice of the blonde in her room. Other than that, it didn't seem like he noticed anything else, or rather, suspected anything else. "Aren't you supposed to be at university working on a project?" Mikasa asked, hiding her frustration from the fact that her brother interrupted something… _important._

"Some idiot set off the fire alarm, and our paranoid lecturer dismissed us and made us go home." Levi scoffed, "My group members weren't interested in continuing the project after either… what's with that shitty gloomy expression brat?"

Mikasa only rolled her eyes, "None of your business." She spat. Annie had to resist from expressing her amusement at their conversation—the way they chatted was humorous, at least to her.

Levi wasn't taken aback by her retort, he only frowned and heaved a heavy sigh, muttering the words, "Teenagers and their fucking mood swings…" before he continued, "I came home to get my wallet before going to get lunch with some friends of mine, is there anything you want?"

Mikasa only shook her head. "Nope."

"… and what about your guitar friend?" He queried as he glanced towards Annie who waved her hand, as if to say she didn't want anything. His eyes then took a glimpse at his sister, noticing her make-up was half removed. "Are you finally out of that goth phase?" He said—and it was his jokingly disbelief tone that agitated Mikasa the most.

"It's _not_ a phase!" She groaned. "Just leave!"

Levi only scoffed, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Alright Brat. If you need anything don't text me, text your beloved Dark Lord." He scoffed, but before he could've given a chance for Mikasa to respond, he slammed the door shut and left the house.

"I love your brother's sense of humour." Annie remarked with a playful smirk, "and are you sure it's _not_ a phase?"

" _Annie._ " Mikasa spoke, giving a glare towards Annie who only smirked even more. "I'm just kidding…. Mm, on another note we almost got caught by your brother again." She sighed as she strummed her guitar. "Maybe I'll compose a scandalous piece." She joked, and the raven groaned.

"I hope you're joking." Mikasa sighed.

"Of course I am, I have better things to do," Annie grinned just a little, before she placed her guitar aside once more as she approached Mikasa, tilting her chin upwards, to ensure that their eyes would make contact—to ensure that they would give as much focus to one another like earlier before they were rudely interrupted. "And one of those things is _you_."

Once again, their lips met—and hopefully, there would be no more interruptions in their little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Mikannie :p, I hope it was okay haha. And yes, this is a one-shot that I wrote in a day to get rid of writer's block for my other ongoing stories (haha what's new ;-; writer's block sucks.) Would I ever write Mikannie in the future? Probably. Not now though, when I have two other ongoing fanfictions to finish T-T. But yeah, I just found this idea interesting. Mikasa worrying about what her brother (Levi) and parents would think when in reality, they may or may not care—who knows? Haha, and Annie thinking that Mikasa's just over-thinking and stuff.
> 
> Would I write a part 2/make it a two-shot (do those exist? Idek haha) hmm, maybe. If I ever get into a writer's block. But that'd be it. I don't plan to make this a long fanfiction (e.g. with more than 5 chapters.) And most likely I won't make a part 2 since my dreaded exams are coming up SIGH. Oh well.
> 
> Please leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
